To be selfish
by Queen Darkness Rises
Summary: After Ben's coronation none of the Villain kids are seen or heard from, after a week they are summoned by Belle, Beast, the Fairy Godmother, and Ben to figure out what was going on. When only two show up with a startling truth things are finally brought to light, Everyone moves on. *Mentions of major character deaths, its a small bittersweet/sweet 2-shot. This is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It's been a week since Ben's coronation and nobody had seen the villain children since after the party. He was panicking to say the least, his parents and Fairy Godmother had called a meeting with the villain children and it was mandatory for them to come, resistance would land them back on the Isle.

The only problem was that two villain kids entered both showed signs of exhaustion, and that there was no sign of the others. "Sorry for being rude and a little out of line here," one began, "But can you hurry up and tell us whatever you have we are trying to wallow in our sorrows in peace." they bit out.

"We will begin as soon as the others are here." Belle told them gently. Worry in her voice, and clearly in her eyes and posture.

"Then we'll never leave, don't you get it they isn't in Auradon anymore, if you knew magic as well as you once did Fairy Godmother you would have seen it." They snapped again rubbing their face roughly.

"Seriously, I wonder why we chose to be selfish, we came with one goal, and one goal only and to get it at any cost!" the second one ground out, "And then we decides, _let's choose good, and lets not worry about it_!"

"Enough!" The first yells hitting the second in the back of the head, the duo held a long staring contest. Upon breaking eye contact the first continued, "If you suddenly find them, I have five words for you, _I'm sorry, rest in peace._ " The first told them evenly, "As I stated they are not here anymore, we were only able to bring their spirits back temporarily with the wishing mirror on the Isle, otherwise they both have been dead for nearly five years. Each year we go back to the mirror, no matter the danger to get it and use it to bring them back for three months, only the last time the mirror broke, we had one chance, the day of the coronation was their last day here. They will not be in our reaches ever again." The first explained. "They both decided on a better life for the two of us, over their own chance to be alive again." The first sighed, "Now if that's all the two of us are trying our best to mourn and to let go of them, because unless we do they are bound to the earth, and if we hold on too long we will not be able to meet them in the next life." The first bowed, "Now please, let us go."

"They are not dead!" Ben finally snapped out of his shock.

"Ben sweetie—." Belle reached for her son as he ran over to the duo only to be stopped by the second.

"They are dead! Let them go." The second snarled, "They died on the isle when they were 11, They are not coming back to life, it was either them or all of us, and they made the decision that the two of them were better than all four, now back down prince."

"How did it happen, maybe if we understood it would help us let them go, maybe a proper funeral of sorts will help all of those here let them go." Belle asked moving to the duo standing between them and her son she gently touched both of their cheeks, none flinched, and none attacked her. "Please help us all?" She asked.

"We'll only say it once." The first decided a single tear sliding down their cheek, "We'll only say it once, and then, then we all have to let go." The second nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 _Three days later…_

It was an odd thing to witness, Mal and Carlos could agree as the fours story was told, it was a strange feeling too that came with it, as each word left their mouths they felt lighter. It was hard to believe what had transpired; they choose good for _Ben, tourney, chemistry, and Dude_ the four worst and best excuses to choose good, out of the four of those things only two would seem reasonable to the people in Auradon, but for villains it was loud and clear, they were ready, or at least the two were.

Two beautiful caskets lay side beside in front of the graves of the not so recently deceased.

No one in the crowd that had gathered for the funeral interrupted the two story tellers, they went into great detail, and didn't shy away from showing weakness with their emotions, and with their tears. They told more than how they died, they also told of how they lived

"It's a strange feeling." Mal spoke up.

Carlos looked to her before he gained a small, sad smile gently touching her arm. "You want to tell one?" He asked.

"Sure." The two shared the smile. "Do you remember when Evie first joined us when were we're seven, only a year after she was banished with her mom."

"Yes, everyone on the Isle thought she was only Castle schooled and that she never left home!" Carlos's smile stretched a little wider becoming a little less sad, "And she even fooled her mother!" He laughed before hiccupping. "Oops, sorry." He mumbled.

"It's okay, it's normal." She gave him one of her rare gentle smiles, "Anyway back to the story," She began again distracting him from his hiccups, "I remember each of us stealing her something as her gift. Where you and I got her a slightly tarnished mirror, and bush set, Jay decided to steal one of the queen of hearts ruby heart necklaces and then asked us to help him find something to make it different, only so it could be easily distinguished as Evie's." She let out a broken laugh. She quieted down watching as the caskets were moved into the graves right on schedule, "One more." She mumbled.

"I remember one memory we all shared, the four of us had went after the mirror for the first time, together we were only 8." She sniffled, "It was stupid, but the four of us each asked for the same thing. All that we wanted was a garden to share, hidden from everyone else."

"And we all made our home there, sure we still lived with our parents, but we would spend every other second of the day we weren't trying to please them tending to out small little garden." The duo smiled now both in tears, both happy tears and sad.

Taking a shovel they threw the first bit of dirt on the caskets, and then they continued, no one who came to watch stopped them, no one even left or made a noise they all bowed their heads in silence. After an hour all of the dirt was moved and the duo sat gently against the two headstones over the two caskets.

Others now moved and told their own stories to the parents, there weren't many but they did tell their regrets, Audrey was the first to approach the duo at the grave site.

"Mal, I know that we didn't get off on the right foot." Audrey began, "But I really, truly, am sorry." She spoke tears in her eyes before fleeing back to her mother and grandmothers side.

Mal only giving her a brief look before turning back to Carlos, "Eh, that wasn't so bad." Mal mumbled, "I feel lighter, like I'm ready to let go, to move on."

Carlos smiled stretching over to her grabbing her hand, "Me two." He smile, "Together?" He asked.

"Of course, were the twin dragons, the most fearless companions, and I know for a fact that they finally will be able to move on themselves, though I feel bad." Mal stated, Carlos stood before helping her up as well, the two no longer holding hands.

"Why?" He asked her giving her his usual dazzling smile, "We're moving on, there is nothing to feel bad about, if you feel bad than we aren't moving on."

Mal took Carlos's hand once more, "Because we lied to them about why we choose good, why we choose to be selfish." She smiled, "But to be honest if we never lied than we all wouldn't have been able to move on."

"Well duh." Carlos told her simply. The two walked away from the funeral in silence both wanting to move forward and not dwell back there, "I'm tired." Carlos finally admitted.

Mal took a moment before she sighed and confessed as well, "Me too." The eleven year olds shared a look before they left the plain of the living altogether, neither afraid of what is to come, because they had each other and they were positive the two would be happy from then on out, in Auradon.


End file.
